This new poinsettia plant originated as a mutation of its parent, Poinsettia V-14, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384, and was discovered by me in 1979 in my greenhouse at Encinitas, Calif., during the course of many trials and attempts to obtain new varieties having commercial merit and also retaining the advantageous characteristics of the parent variety. Upon my selection of this new plant, I reproduced it by means of cuttings for test purposes at Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.